The Night at the Pier (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at the Pier. At the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna was finished reading about Professor Digitalus' Museum of the Weird and Bizarre. Princess Yuna: (reading) And with that, No one has ever set foot on the museum ever again. Snowdrop: (gulped) Dipper Pines: Gosh, Yuna. Do you think those will come to life at night in the museum? Princess Yuna: No one and no pony really knows, Dipper. But it's a possibility. Princess Flurry Heart: It give me the creeps, Yuna. Pumpkin Cake: You and me both. Gosalyn Mallard: Well, That ancient history museum doesn't scare me a bit. Nyx: Yuna, You've got to be crazy to believe in a myth like that. Princess Yuna: It's not a myth, Nyx. It is true ancient history, With all kinds of artifacts. Nyx: Oh, yeah. At the Golden Oak Library, The her friends were training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Princess Yuna: We're ready, Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay then, Let's get started. Grubber: Ready and go! (blows his whistle) At last, Yuna and her friends started training to fight. Princess Yuna: Do you believe in ancient history of the museum now, Nyx? Nyx: Not a chance! With Nyx distracted, She got hit by a few obstacle swings as she fell on piles of pillows. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (hoof faced) You've got to be kidding me. After training, Yuna and her friends had to clean the vehicles. Nyx: You have got to showed me the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Princess Yuna: I don't know about the Giant Mouse of Minsk, But maybe they're some info about it in the journal. Nyx: Tell me more. Princess Yuna: Okay, Let me go and get it, Nyx. Nyx: Okay. Dipper Pines: (dressed as the mechanic) I'm just about done with the upgrades. K.I.T.T.: Can I come out now? Dipper Pines: Alright, K.I.T.T. You're all clear. K.I.T.T.: Thank you, Dipper. At last, We now see the K.I.T.T. as the Ecto-88. Dipper Pines: What do you guys think? Princess Yuna: That was amazing! Look at that, The Ghostbusters logo! Dipper Pines: I know, Right? Gosalyn Mallard: Keen Gear! Looking good, K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T.: Thank you, Gosalyn. Princess Yuna: This is it, Nyx. The Giant Mouse of Minsk, the very machine the mice built on Fievel Mousekewitz's idea. Nyx: Wow, How much proof can we even find? That night, Nyx still didn't believe in any story she heard. Nyx: Yuna, I still don't believe in this history of the museum. Princess Yuna: Well if not, Nyx, Then I'll show you as much proof you'll need, By entering the museum itself. Nyx: When? Princess Yuna: We'll go tonight at 11:30 pm. Nyx: Okay, Yuna. Later at Canterlot, Yuna and Snowdrop were getting ready. Princess Yuna: Mama, Snowdrop and I were going somewhere. Princess Luna: Not out late on a school night you're not. Snowdrop: What? Hiro: You two should be ready for tomorrow's activities at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: But, Papa! Princess Celestia: No buts, Yuna. It's best that you stay out of danger at night. Princess Yuna: Mama, Please. Princess Luna: The answer is still no, Yuna. Our decision is final, Now march back upstairs. But just as they Yuna work her magic for dummy replicas of themselves, They secretly got out of Canterlot and took off. Then, They gather their friends to make ready to visit the Chelsea Pier. Princess Yuna: Glad you've made it, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: Glad I did, Yuna, My Aunt Twilight was getting overprotective right about now. Snowdrop: Whoa. So, They make ready to head for the Pier. While researching on the Journals, Yuna and her friends discovered Fievel's heroism. Princess Yuna: According to this Journal, Fievel was the hero and got the idea all about the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Nyx: No, Yuna. (knocks on a window) Fizzlepop, Grubber. Just in time, Fizzlepop and Grubber got up. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What is it, Nyx? It's midnight, It had better be important. Grubber: Yeah, What's all the ruckus? Princess Yuna: I'm trying to show Nyx proof of Fievel's heroism after getting the idea all about the Giant Mouse of Minsk, I'm also trying to show her proof of the museum. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay then. At the Golden Oak Library, They went to the vehicle room for any vehicle to find. Princess Yuna: Quiet, we don't want to disturb anyone or anypony else. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Lucky for you kids, the Mighty Bus had it's own stealth mode Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose just finished. Grubber: I just hope we don't attract anymore attention. Princess Twila: Wow. It also has an Invisibility Booster. Just as they entered it, Mater was too lazy to notice them as Lightning, Dusty and Cruz got him up. Lightning McQueen: Mater, wake up! Mater: Ah, I'm not ferret! Dusty Crophopper: Shh, (whispering) Mater, it's us! Mater: Sorry, thought y'all were somethin' else. Cruz Ramirez: It's Yuna and the others with Fizzlepop and Grubber, they're up to something. Lightning McQueen: (whispering) Let's go and follow them. So, they left to make sure Yuna and her friends doesn't get hurt. K.I.T.T.: Hey wait up you guys! Once Yuna and her friends got onto the Mighty Bus, Fizzlepop and Grubber kept track on anyone or anypony. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (has packed the video camera) Grubber: Tonight is the night, let's hope we got our gears for the road. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225